


Something‘s about you.

by shroomys



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Cocky Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, No beta we die like georgenotfound getting banned on twitch ahaha L, Not for long ;), Romantic Fluff, Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Tags May Change, they hate each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shroomys/pseuds/shroomys
Summary: He never thought that him and his Neighbor; Satan himself, would get along. Maybe Dream wasn‘t as bad as he thought. Maybe their friendship could work out or turn into something more.orGeorge gets dragged into a party by his two best friends and crosses paths with his neighbor who never got along with him but a little small conversation probably made them realize they had a lot of things in common, soon realizes something about dream makes him feel things.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 8





	Something‘s about you.

this would be fun, they said.

this would be three friends hanging out, they said.

George was now standing in the corner of his friend’s house, watching them party. Loud music blasting his ears accompanied by cheers of teenagers, this was torture.

How did he even get here in the first place you may ask? Well, his friends Alex and Karl wanted to throw a party in celebration of Alex’s 18th birthday. The two begged him to come along, not even having to party and just his presence.

There he was. The brit honestly would have preferred staying home playing minecraft and having his beauty sleep. However that wasn’t possible as long as he was friends with those two.

He genuinely admired their positive vibes and energy, but sometimes George just needs some off’s from them and their shenanigans.

George walked up to the couch sitting down with a cup of punch in his hand, he let his head lean back and rest. The brunette closed his eyes and groaned, annoyance and boredom. He sat there for a couple minutes until he felt a soft thud beside him.

The brit opened his eyes and looked to the side to see where the sudden movement came from to be greeted with, Dream.

Oh, this guy. His neighbor who he despised, sure the guy was attractive and really tall. That doesn’t change the fact of how a fucking dick he was to George.

They once had a family dinner at Dream’s place when they were around the age of 7 and Dream somehow thought it was a good idea to put pepper into George's pasta,

not only that but once they reached 1st year highschool Dream made it into the football team therefore gaining a very impressive title with in the school grounds, Dream’s team would usually pester George whenever he sat by the bleachers reading books or simply trying to relax.

The dirty blonde looked at George with a wide grin on his face, The brunette of course looked away and ignored the other trying to avoid any more contact with him.

“Hey gogy, what are you doing here.” Dream teasingly said, the brunette obviously continued to ignore him.

He took a sip from the punch in his hand,

“Georgee..” The man whispered in a low voice, he choked.

“Okay, what do you want now.” He gave up.

“Answer my question.”

“I was dragged here, there answered it now leave me alone.” the brit responded with an annoyed tone.

“Geez, just asking.” Dream said, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

The two sat there for what seemed like hours, out of pure boredom George decided it was a good idea and tried to strike a conversation with the other.

“So uhm, what are you doing here.” the other hummed in response.

“Same answer, honestly i’d be home playing some video games.” He complied, sounding a bit too genuine for the brunette.

George was confused on why all of the sudden Dream was acting less hostile, he shrugged it off carrying on their conversation and attempting to ask the other genuine questions.  
Both of them had more in common than expected. They sat and shared multiple stories with each other.

Time really flies when you’re having fun as it was soon time to go home. The dirty blonde offered George a ride with him back home as they were neighbors and lived extremely close to each other, George on the other hand was obviously too tired to even argue so he accepted the offer and made his way to Dream’s car sitting in the back.

The ride home was quiet and peaceful, George played close attention to Dream’s slick movements as he was spinning the steering wheel. Traffic noises and constant beeping became white noise as the brunette slowly drifted asleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Next few weeks Dream and George spent more time with each other after the party, their parents ofcourse noticed and were happy to see that they were finally getting along with each other. The blonde often walked with George to school, The brunette returning the favor by attending his practices.

Them getting along of course didn’t mean Dream would stop teasing the shorter, he would often make fun of George's height and pester him by taking his books, hovering them over his head. He still thought of the dirty blonde as a massive dick but for now they’re getting along maybe.

Today he was currently lying in bed staring at the ceiling, this was a common occurance to the brit as 70 percent of his life was filled with boredom and nothing interesting usually happens, maybe if he had a good social life this wouldn’t be a thing, but George was never the one to ever like socializing, the idea of it shakes him.

“Darling, can you please come down stairs.” his mum called.

George hurried and ran down the stairs immediately spotting his mom by the kitchen counter wearing a formal dress, preparing dinner, he stared at her in confusion.

“What’s happening?” He curiously asked, his mum turning around with a smile painted on her face.

“Well, I invited the Anderson family for dinner today, I’m hoping you would dress formally for this dinner.” She said with a hint of excitement.

Great now he gets to have dinner with the devil, Dream Anderson. He internally groaned knowing how much a pain in the ass this was gonna be.

After getting dressed George ran back down to be greeted by once again his mum, this time entertaining the Anderson family, he slowly made his way to the kitchen counters trying to not get noticed.

“Georgie!” and there he failed, catching the attention of satan himself.

Dream ran up to George greeting him with a bear hug leaving the brit unable to breathe properly, it’s impressive how close they’ve gotten after hanging out within a span of weeks.

The dinner went well to their parent’s talking about stories of them as little children, Dream’s sister giggling at all the silly moments they had, the two annoying each other per usual. George kicked the other’s shin by accident, Dream kicking him back shooting him a stare. The brit knew how annoyed that made the dirty blonde and continued pestering him and kicking his shin.

Dinner ended and it was time for the Andersons to go back home. They waved their goodbyes and Dream gave George a little playful wink, genuinely smiling and giggled right after.

There left George flustered, cheeks burning and heart fluttering. God damn that Dream Anderson, having to be so attractive.


End file.
